


Safe at Hand

by circumstance



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Oneshot, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstance/pseuds/circumstance
Summary: AU where people leave more than just memories behind.





	Safe at Hand

Shikaku gives her a senbon when she graduates.

Shikako turns it over in her hands. Even without asking, she can tell it's not an ordinary senbon. It's dark, a glossy black that glints in the light. She looks up at her dad, eyes questioning.

"It belonged to your great-grandma," he says to her unasked question.

A memento.

The academy had a brief lesson on mementos, but didn't elaborate. Most non-clan kids would never get their hands on them at least until later in their careers, and clan kids usually had someone to explain it to them before they ever graduated. They were a bit mysterious, and it wasn't quite known yet how they worked or how they were made, but the useful ones were usually safe enough to use in a ninja's arsenal. Said lesson had mostly just focused on safe handling of unknown mementos.

Her dad had already given Shika a memento earlier, so she hadn't realized he had another for her.

"What does this one do?" she asks. Shikaku gestures for her to use it.

She tentatively runs a trickle of chakra through it and watches the surface darken slightly. Figuring it was probably safe enough, she lets more chakra in and watches the glossiness fade away.

Since it's been passed through the Nara clan, it might be something related to shadows. She holds up the now matte weapon and swiftly pins a log. It thunks into the wood, thin and sharp like any normal senbon. There's no effect other than that. The shine slowly returns, chakra leaking out of the senbon.

Shikako goes and picks it back up, charging it again. After a moment of consideration, she throws the kunai at  
Shikaku's shadow. Obligingly, he moves his arm- and his hand catches on thin air.

Right where the senbon is buried, down in his shadow.

He jerks his arm to the side, and the shine rapidly returns to the senbon. Shikako feels its chakra deplete, his  
limb finally freed once the memento is empty. He picks it back up and returns it to her.

She carefully puts the senbon away and then hugs him. "Thanks dad," she smiles.

"Thank your great-grandma," he replies.

* * *

>   [Shade Kunai]
> 
> When chakra is channeled into it, the memento becomes able to interact with people's shadows. Any point on a  
>  person's shadow that is pierced by the senbon will pin the corresponding point on the person. Attempts to break  
>  the hold will rapidly deplete chakra from the memento until it becomes inert, with greater strength causing  
>  faster depletion.
> 
> \- Nara Sakiyo

* * *

They're on the boat, all four of them. Kiba is saying something that she can't hear. She's holding the stone up to her brother, desperation keeping her hands steady.

It's not working. She leaves.

Halfway to the castle, she realizes she forgot to tell them to stay put. She'll just have to be fast, because-

It's not too late-

She'll get that glove. He'll be fine.

-

She's back again. She has the glove.

It's not working. Why?

"Shikako," Kiba hesitantly says.

She looks up at him, blank, and then follows his gaze to-

_no_

-the pair of matte black studs on the statue. The earrings that weren't there before.

* * *

>   [Twin Earrings]
> 
> After channeling chakra into one earring, both emit a calm, placid feeling towards the wearer(s). The effect  
>  happens in both earrings even if they are worn by two separate people.
> 
> \- Nara Shikamaru

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly without checking canon, so excuse any bad characterization. Also this is my first time posting any fanfic. (And it's recursive fanfic, no less...)
> 
> Idea blatantly lifted from [this Osomatsu-san fic.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719796/chapters/29007495)
> 
> Memento that are full-on weapons are pretty rare, because people don't usually define themselves with violence. That being said, they'd be a bit more common amongst shinobi. I like to think there's a morbid little hoard of non-clan mementos somewhere in Konoha.
> 
> I had trouble thinking of fitting objects for everyone... still not entirely sure about Shikamaru, I feel like  
> he'd be less of an 'earrings' person but I wanted an accessory with a matching pair and shat this out kinda fast- neurotically editing this description took more time... And of course, for his sister there's the Gelel stone. c^:
> 
> I feel like after Shikako brings her brother home she either refuses to part with him, or religiously avoids the memento.


End file.
